The present invention relates to applicator pumps, in particular, to portable, hand-held, granular applicator pumps for use in dispersing coarse and/or fine granules, pellets and the like.
Most fine and/or coarse granules, pellets and the like, for example, calcium de-icers, fertilizers, grass seed, and weed killers are dispersed with a hand-held shaker, a handheld crank type applicator or a wheeled push cart type applicator. However, each of these modes of dispersing granular material have their own inherent disadvantages.
Coarse and/or fine granules, pellets and the like (hereinafter referred to simply as xe2x80x9cgranulesxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cgranular materialsxe2x80x9d) are often applied by a shaker container having a plurality of holes located on the top portion of the container, where the user applies the granular material by inverting the container and shaking it over the target area. One disadvantage to this delivery of particulate material is that it results in an erratic dispersion pattern with piles of granules form in some areas and granules are sparse in other areas. Also, it is difficult to disperse granular material into hard to reach areas such as tight corners or under shrubs using this manner of delivery.
Granules can also be applied by a handheld crank type applicator or a wheeled push cart type applicator, each typically offer good dispersion of granules, but are normally expensive and cumbersome to use and store. The hand-held crank units normally are used with a shoulder or neck strap to stabilize the unit while the user holds the unit with one hand and cranks the unit with the other hand. A fan type apparatus picks up the granules and throws the granules outward. The rotational cranking action causes the unit to rock form side to side, which creates a need for stabilizing this unit with a strap and holding the unit by hand while operating the crank.
Like the disadvantages associated with the shaker container, it is also very difficult to disperse granules into hard to reach areas such as tight corners or under shrubs, with both the handheld crank type applicator and wheeled push cart type applicator. Additionally, handheld crank type applicators and wheeled push cart type applicators have their own disadvantages because they are structurally more complicated than simple shaker containers, and are more difficult to clean or to keep clean. Moreover, the more complicated the applicator device is, the higher the cost of producing the device.
Therefore, what is needed in the art is a portable apparatus that provides an even dispersion of coarse and/or fine granules.
Moreover, what is needed in the art is a portable apparatus that is easy to stabilize and control.
Furthermore, what is needed in the art is a portable apparatus that is capable of reaching and covering a desired target area with a dispersion of coarse and/or fine granules.
Still further, what is needed in the art is a portable apparatus that is easy to charge, empty, and clean.
The present invention provides a portable, hand-held, granular applicator pump for use in dispersing coarse and/or fine granules.
One embodiment of the invention comprises a dispersion reservoir including a wall, a first open end and a second open end. An intake portion is affixed to or integral with the dispersion reservoir, and the intake portion has a threaded inner surface and a bottom that penetrates the wall of the dispersion reservoir. Thereby, the intake portion permits passage of granular material between the intake portion and the dispersion reservoir.
A primary reservoir has a container portion with a quantity of granular material and an outlet portion that is threaded for cooperation with the intake portion. Thus, the primary reservoir gravity feeds the granular material through the intake portion to the dispersion reservoir.
A one way valve is disposed within the first open end of the dispersion reservoir. The one-way valve permits air passage into the dispersion reservoir through the first open end and precludes substantially all materials from exiting the dispersion reservoir through the first open end.
A manual air pump includes an air reservoir that is affixed to or integral with the first open end of the dispersion reservoir and a plunger assembly that is at least partially disposed within the air reservoir. The plunger assembly is operable to increase air pressure in the air reservoir to thereby force a blast of air through the one-way valve into the dispersion reservoir. The blast of air carries the granular material in the dispersion reservoir through the second open end of the dispersion reservoir. The velocity of the air blast and granules as they pass through the second open end disperses the granular material in a substantially even distribution.
An advantage of the present invention is that it provides an even dispersion of coarse and/or fine granules.
A further advantage of certain embodiments of the present invention is that it is easy to stabilize and control the dispersion of granules.
A still further advantage of certain embodiments of the present invention is that it is capable of reaching and covering a desired target area with a dispersion of coarse and/or fine granules.
An even further advantage of the present invention is that it is easy to fill, empty, and clean.